The Real Deal
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan always makes himself sick due to his fear of being ill. When it's the real deal, will his friends still continue to stick by him? One-Shot that I came up with at 3AM and wrote at like 4AM...hope it's good, I'm like half a asleep right now! No Slash!


**Hi! It's me, duh :) Haha sorry…it's just that here, where I live, it's 3AM, and I'm like 'sleep-typing' so bear with my 'loopyness' …ooh I just made up a word!**

**Emily, why are you up so late writing a one-shot? Glad you asked…well, I was trying to sleep, when this idea just hit me! Besides I was really hungry so, if I was going to be awake, why not write?**

**I went downstairs and got some cold pizza, aka, the only think that was easy to get from the fridge…wow, I'm lazy. I didn't care what I was eating though, at that point I was so hungry, shit on a stuck would have looked appetizing :P yeah…I'm a hungry person who eats a lot…but that's what Whole Foods, the treadmill, and my school's track team are for :)**

Everything ached as the small brunette glanced at the clock that read '3AM'. After staying up almost all night working on a school project, Logan was so tired, it felt unreal…but his hunger was what kept him up later. Logan crept into the kitchen and slowly placed his right hand onto the top of the fridge, pressing with force carefully as he used his other hand to lightly tug at the handle bar to the refrigerator. Cold leftover pizza was all that was in sight, so he grabbed that and quickly dashed back to his and Kendall's shared room. **(original, I know right?) **

Logan sat down, leaning against his bed and munched on the pizza, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Luckily, the loud air-conditioner muffled Logan's crunching. When he was finished, Logan tossed the plate he had used into the trash bin that was in between his and Kendall's bed. Logan finally could sleep. The raven haired boy closed his eyes shut and tried to drift off into sleep…but it was no use, something was keeping him up. He couldn't put his finger on what, but something was bothering him…something made him feel weird. Logan propped his pillow up and squirmed, trying to get into a comfortable spot, but no matter how hard he tried, he still felt unpleasant.

Logan decided that water would be a solution, so he got up again, but this time nausea swept over his body. Logan hunched over and gripped at his stomach…hoping this would all just pass. Logan really wanted that water now…he wanted it to make the queasiness go away. It did disappear, but was replaced with a sharp pain to the abdomen. The agony pierced Logan's sides with violent cramps. Logan finally found the strength to walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. He drank almost half of the beverage all at once, he was that thirsty. Logan instantly regretted what he did. The water seemed to still be present in his throat, except it tasted more bitter and revolting. The icy cold water had become hot as it drizzled in this esophagus. Logan swallowed hard, wanted to get rid of that grossness.

Logan moaned as he walked back to his bed. Each step made his stomach bubble. He felt the liquid in his stomach swish around as he made his way back to his room. He could practically hear the contents of his stomach smack from side to side as he walked, though Logan was smart enough to know it was all in his head. Logan sat down on his bed and tried to swallow, but was stopped by the lump in his throat. He wanted to just throw up and get it over with already, but part of him was worried he'd wake up his friends.

The lump rose closer to his mouth. Logan felt sweat drip from his forehead. All of a sudden his body felt smothered and overheated. Logan seriously thought he was going to puke, but something told him he was just overeating like always. Logan was cursed with a very weak stomach, and even the slightest bit of dizziness could tick it off…although most of the time, it was Logan who made himself sick from the worrying. Logan felt really sick. His imagination was playing trick on him. To anyone else, this was just a simple stomach ache, but to Logan…it was the equivalent to being stabbed in the gut. Logan hunched over the side of his bed and dry heaved up nothing at all.

"Loges…" Kendall said, his voice being raspy from sleep.

Logan just let out a mumble, drying heaving again, just this time it was more forceful. Logan sat there, trying to push vomit up and out of his mouth. He really believed he was sick. To Logan, he had to be running at least a fever of 102, but being a future doctor, he knew that people don't just get sick that quickly. It was just a stomach ache…

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, turning the lamp on, "Are you ok?"

Logan shook his head and wrapped his skinny little arms around his stomach.

"What happened, Logie?"

"M-my tummy hurts." Logan whimpered, as he attempted at puking again.

"Do you think you're going to be sick?" Kendall questioned with concern in his eyes.

Logan nodded and made a loud gagging noise, indicating that he felt really sick. Kendall got the point, and knew his friend needed him, like now. Kendall ran over to Logan and scooped him up into his arms, carrying the smaller boy bridal style to the bathroom. Kendall gently placed Logan on the ground by the toilet, and then lifted up the seat. He sat next to his tiny shivering brother and rubbed circles on his back. Logan hung Logan head in the bowl and grabbed onto the sides.

A few minutes passed, and Logan still had failed at his attempt to throw up and feel better. Oddly enough, puking almost always made Logan feel better. It made the stomach ache go away every time. Kendall still waited for his best friend…even after 10, 20, 30, minutes. Kendall finally heard him retch for real. Logan dipped his head in farther and let thick chunks of stomach acid and last night's dinner dribble out past his lips. The disgusting substance trickled down his mouth and onto his chin as Logan looked up at Kendall with a distressed look on his face. This time, vomiting didn't help, it just made Logan feel even more sick.

"Better?" Kendall too his thumb and wiped the puke from the corners of Logan's mouth.

Logan let warm fat tears roll down his cheeks, "No, Kenny, it hurts real bad now."

"What hurts, Logie Bear?"

"My tummy hurts, Kendall, make it stop." Logan whined, throwing himself onto the blonde's chest and sobbing into his shirt.

Kendall felt bad for Logan…he knew that his friend overreacted, but things never got this bad, maybe it was something real this time.

"Shhh…shh…shh…" Kendall ran his fingers through Logan's sweaty hair. He felt like he was running a fever.

Logan shot up quickly, wiggling from Kendall's grip and puked again. The sight of vomit skimming on the top of the toilet water made Logan feel really queasy, resulting in him puking for a third time now…three times too many in his opinion. This time, Kendall's thumb wasn't going to do the job. Logan's face, from underneath his nose and down was covered with splatters of throw up. Kendall got a wash cloth and wet it with warm water, then dabbed his friend's face, trying to clean him up. Logan couldn't help but still feel sick. The smell was seeping into his body and it made his head hurt. Logan, not wanting to make a mess on Kendall and the bathroom floor, positioned himself in front of the toilet again. After a few minutes passed he had thrown up again. Puke came pouring out of his mouth as well as his nose. Logan choked a few times, being put off guard by it coming out of his nose. Now his throat stung and so did his nostrils. He felt icky and gross, with vomit all of his clothes and body. Kendall waited for Logan to not have emptied his stomach in a while before he flushed the toilet. Kendall let Logan cuddle up next to him.

"I'm cold…" Logan whimpered.

Kendall didn't want to move Logan anywhere just yet; being afraid it might upset his brother's stomach again. He just huddled closer to Logan and hugged the small boy tightly. Logan buried his face into Kendall's chest wanting this night to end. Kendall lightly moved Logan over to the side a little bit and got up.

"Don't leave me." Logan cried.

"I'm not, Logie Bear, I'm just getting the thermometer."

Logan nodded weakly.

Kendall went to search the linen closet for the tool he needed. Once he spotted it, he made his way back to Logan who was now curled in on himself on the floor. Logan whined into his legs as he lied on the ground. Kendall could see how pale the boy was, how there was barely any color left in his face.

"Logie come here." Kendall sat next to Logan and instructed for him to look over in the way he was facing.

Logan turned towards Kendall and moaned. Kendall stuck the thermometer into Logan's mouth and waited for the device to beep. Kendall read it.

"Poor baby." Kendall cooed stroking Logan's forehead, "100.3"

Kendall decided it would be a good time to get Logan out of his dirty clothes. Kendall picked up the raven haired boy and brought in back to his bed, propping him up in a sitting position on the mattress. Kendall ripped off Logan's cardigan and t-shirt, throwing them in the hamper, along with his friend's jeans. Logan shivered on the bed, sitting there only in his boxers. Kendall searched the drawers for Logan's warmest pair of pajamas. He finally spotted fuzzy flannel pants and shirts, so Kendall grabbed them and helped to dress Logan.

"You good buddy?" Kendall tucked Logan in.

"Mmm hmm." Logan mumbled into his pillow, drifting into sleep.

Kendall kissed Logan's forehead and went to go and get him some stuff. Kendall came back with everything he needed. He placed the thermometer and water on the table beside Logan's bed, and lastly he put the bucket next to the bed as well.

Maybe sometimes, it's all in his head…and Logan's thankful his friends help him through those times. He's also thankful that they are just as willing to help when it's the real deal.

**First off KOGAN! Second off, I find this very good considering the fact I'm like exhausted now. Well, I'm so tired at this point, so good night fanfictioners! I love waking up to see I got some reviews, so please please please do so!**

**Night!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
